


On the Wrong Foot

by Tatami_Hokes



Series: The Good That Will Come Out [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: And happened to be hyper-fixating on Vt7k, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I got...bored in quarantine, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatami_Hokes/pseuds/Tatami_Hokes
Summary: Hugo meets Varian and instantly dismisses him as a spoiled brat after a brief taste of adventure, but as they journey together, he thinks that maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.Varian tries to pretend he didn't just fall for the first tall blonde he found on the road.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: The Good That Will Come Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793437
Comments: 23
Kudos: 233





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this for myself because I was bored as dick, so I haven't spell-checked or edited, rip. 
> 
> I love Hugo and Varian's relationship, and how it develops, and of course, bitches are obsessed with the enemies to friends to lovers trope. It's me. I'm bitches.
> 
> Also I'm a big old nerdy doof so I named all the kingdoms stupid fantasy names !

* * *

Hugo hated everything about this. Donella, the conniving, scheming old bat that she was, had told him this would be an easy job. It _was_ , while he was chasing the totems himself. 

When he’d found the fire totem, he’d been so excited to bring it back to Donella, to finally impress her. He’d told her about the alchemist with his book that guided him to the totem, and his companion who lead him through the trial. He’d only told her offhandedly, as a point of interest, but she’d become very interested in the alchemist and his book.

That was how he found himself here, a week after the trial of fire, sitting at a camp at the side of the road with the little alchemist brat and his companion. 

While he owed Donella his life, and his loyalty to her was born of the only steadfast trust he had formed with anyone other than himself, this new job was really starting to test his tenacity to follow her. 

“I only ask of you a single task.” She had told him a week ago, in the bowels of a dirty bar in the Industrial Kingdom of Starksilber. The fire totem was wrapped in cloth and placed on the table between them, “I want you to keep an eye on Ulla’s child, to help him retrieve the totems, and to steal them away when I tell you the time is right. Return this to him and gain his trust.” Her hand was a claw, firm over his shoulder. 

He had nodded reverentially in reply, but it was hardly a ‘single task’. In fact it was three. Three tasks that would prove to be much harder than Donella had let on. Also, there was a fourth task she had failed to mention.

To make it through the trials without killing Ulla’s idiot offspring out of sheer annoyance. 

Before he’d met the kid, he’d assumed Varian would be some wide-eyed, sheltered brat from a backwater village looking for a taste of adventure, as long as the adventure didn’t mean getting his hands dirty. Maybe a ignorant kid who’d found his mother’s journal and decided he was sick of reading about adventures in books, that he wanted to live one instead. Hugo knew that the tales in books rarely happened that way in real life. He had figured it would be a breeze to manipulate the kid through the trials, and drop him on the other side.

Then he’d met him. He almost laughed out loud now, sitting across the campfire from Varian and the younger kid from the Fire Kingdom, thinking about their faces when he took the fire totem right off the display podium. 

_Now, there’s a spoiled brat who’s never had something taken from him,_ Hugo had thought, _There’s a brat whose life always went his way._

Varian had been angry, of course, but Hugo could tell he was impressed, too. He was so easy to read, emotions all laid out right there for Hugo to pick apart and use against him. Hugo knew his type. If Varian ever found himself in Starksilber, he wouldn't even last a minute. He’d be eaten alive by pickpockets and ransomers. 

But when Hugo had come back to the pair, fire totem in hand, false heart on his sleeve, Varian had been ready this time. He’d been wary of Hugo, to the point of paranoia. Even now the brat was casting daggers at him from over the campfire. 

He’d grabbed Hugo by the collar, slammed him against a tree with more force than he’d seen coming from that weedy little frame, and said, “This is tipped in truth serum, so I can have the whole story if I want it. I don’t want to use it, but if you’re here to hurt us, I will.” It had been clear that the little brat had had run ins with undesirables already.

Hugo had looked down, and sure enough, there was a small dagger, barely a letter opener, resting just under his ribs. “If you wanted to get under my shirt, you could've just asked. No need to cut through.” He knew a nick from the dagger would have him spilling his guts about Donella, and he couldn't have that. 

“Ugh! Just tell me why you’re bringing us the totem now, after you stole it! Why should we trust you?”

“Why not? I want to help you, since you’re clearly struggling to even get yourselves to the trials without getting killed. I can protect you, help you through the trials, get you to the Eternal Library.” Hugo had said, and watched Varian’s eyes predictably widen at the mention of the Eternal Library.

“How-“

Hugo mimicked Varian’s voice, “Yeah, how do I know about that?” He shrugged, “I want the same thing you do; get the totems, open the gates to the Eternal Library. I want the knowledge within just as much as you do. We can work together, a couple alchemists and an…arsonist.” 

“Not on purpose!” The arsonist had piped up. Yong, his name was.

“And get your cat off of me.” Hugo added, shaking his foot where a small furry creature had latched on to him.

“His name is Ruddiger, and he’s a racoon.” Varian said sternly, and held out an arm. The creature scampered up his arm and settled around his neck like a big wooly scarf. 

“Ah, of course. Vermin. And you've named it. Fabulous.” Hugo smiled wryly. “So, do you accept my help or not?”

Varian paused unnecessarily long for deliberation, then turned back to Hugo with some flair, “I suppose this way you're easier to keep an eye on…” He murmured. “Can’t have you stealing any more totems.”

The pair looked like they were run ragged from their journey already, which was understandable for two city kids trying to stick it on the desolate roads of the unforgiving countryside. Varian really must’ve been desperate, because he chose to allow Hugo to join them. It was clear he didn’t trust him, which was fine by Hugo. He’d come around soon enough.

“So, Hugo. Where did you learn alchemy?” Varian asked, rousing him from his thoughts. 

Hugo leaned back, warming his boots at the fire, “Starksilber, Kingdom of Industry.”

Varian scoffed, “I _meant,_ how did you learn it?”

“I was taught.” A grin twisted his mouth.

“Well I was hoping for more than _that_.”

“Oh! Sorry.” Hugo put up a placating hand, “Someone in Starksilber taught me. Does that about clear things up for you?”

Varian glared at him, “Okay! That’s fine! No talking, then, or I might slip up and accidentally strangle you.” 

Hugo’s amusement bubbled up in the form of uproarious laughter, “Okay, city kid! Maybe if you start practicing now, you might be able to strangle me when I’m 80.”

It continued on like that for the next two weeks that were spent travelling to the next kingdom, Delphius. It was a city perched on a mountain, people said so far up that the spires of the palace pierced the veil of clouds, and you could see the night sky, even by day. All Hugo knew was that they’d been travelling uphill with a constantly chattering child and an elderly donkey, who seemed to have slowed it was almost going backwards.

Varian seemed to have endless energy, motivated purely by the need to put Hugo to shame. Yes, Hugo was street smart, and an extremely talented alchemist, but when it came to physical fitness, he was severely lacking. He was good for short bursts, but anything that required stamina exhausted him.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner you can prove that I wasn't an idiot for letting you come with us.” Varian called back from the front.

“Think I’ve already proven my worth, but…to prove you’re not an idiot? That _would_ be a challenge.” Hugo replied cheerily, trying to hide the fact that his breath was now coming in short gasps. It was true, though, that Hugo had already proven himself. They’d already almost been attacked by thieves twice on the road, but unfortunately for the attackers, Hugo was a better thief. 

Varian and Yong didn't seem to be able to see what was so obvious to Hugo. While a felled tree in the middle of the road was coincidence to them, to Hugo it was an obvious stage for a stick-up. All it took was for Hugo to pull them onto a different path, and they avoided a meaningless fight. It was the way Donella had taught him to approach his battles.

“Not much further now,” Yong said, “I hope there’s food there, I’m so bored of fish and crackers.”

“Of course there’s food there, it’s a city. What, do you think they eat rocks?” Hugo said irritably, because the hill was only getting steeper.

“They might! I’ve never left my Kingdom, there must be people who eat rocks out there somewhere.” 

“Never left your Kingdom? Never’d guessed.” Hugo said, earning himself a glower from Varian.

Soon enough, they reached a point where the path levelled out, and there were the city gates of the Kingdom of Delphius. Guards in navy and purple uniforms stared at them from watchtowers, putting Hugo on edge. 

There was a trial around here somewhere, and it would bring them a step closer to the Eternal Library. It would bring him a step closer to Donella’s approval. 

He just hoped he didn’t screw it up because of these two brats. 

_Get closer, learn more, but don’t get attached. Take what’s useful and leave the rest._ That’s what Donella had told him. He just needed to be trusted by them, enough that they wouldn't see it coming when he took everything from them. Kids like them were so easy to steal from, he almost felt bad for them.

Varian smiled back at them, “Come on, we’re almost there.”

* * *


	2. The Celestial Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and company meet Nuru, and face the trial of air. Hugo is bad at talking to people without flirting or antagonising, Yong has a refreshing beverage, and Varian is starting to think this quest could be harder than he'd initially thought.

* * *

Having left Prometheus and Ruddiger at the stables on the edge of the city of Delphius, Varian ushered Hugo and Yong through the winding streets in search of a place to rest. There were workmen leaning against almost all the buildings, some of them absently hammering at windows and doors, but it was clear their hearts weren't in it. 

“Wow. This place is so nice!” Hugo gazed around in apparent wonder.

“Really?” Varian asked. Was it _that_ bad in Starksilber that Hugo thought this was nice? 

“No.” Hugo said, “Of course not, the place is a dump. Use your melon, genius.”

Varian led them to an inn that looked like it had the structural integrity of a house of cards. They sat at a table near the window, and Hugo ordered a pint of ale and immediately abandoned them to hit on the guy tending the bar. Varian’s gut twisted in irritation.

Yong asked if he could have a drink like Hugo’s too, so Varian had experimentally bought him the only child-friendly-looking drink on the menu: Carambola juice. It came with a little wedge of the star shaped fruit on a cocktail stick, and Varian hoped to the gods it wasn't alcoholic. The last thing Yong needed was more energy. When he’d asked, the gruff barman refused to confirm or deny the contents of the drink.

Yong sipped his drink cheerfully as Varian retrieved his mothers journal from his satchel and opened to the page on ‘The Celestial Kingdom’, the second trial. His mother hadn’t written much about the kingdom itself. Only that they had been plagued with annual meteor showers for many years. That explained why so many of the buildings around here looked like works-in-progress. She’d also written in vague terms about an elite group of warriors who were tasked with preparing the citizens and protecting them when the meteors came. 

It was all very interesting, but nothing that would help him find the trial. Surely the Royal Family would know, but there was no way he could march up to the palace and request their help. Maybe Rapunzel could, but Varian? No chance.

“Hugo, would you stop schmoozing for _one minute_ and help? Remember, that’s what you said you were here for? To help me on this quest that I’m kind of hoping won’t take our entire lives?” Varian called over to the bar. 

Hugo downed the last dregs of his ale and spun on his heel to face him, “I _am_ helping.” He turned back to the barman, “Would you kindly tell my vertically challenged companion over there what you just told me?”

Varian shot Hugo a look that he hoped appropriately conveyed his despondency.

The barman shrugged, “I said that, if you folks are lookin’ for something, I’d go ask at the marketplace. Gotta friend there, Tholo, he sells information. He’s got his fingers in all the pies, that one. He’ll know what you need.” 

Hugo grinned, “Thank you, Jerome, much appreciated.” He pushed away from bar with a slick wink and slunk back to the table. 

“Oh yeah, that sounds _real trustworthy._ ” Varian hissed at him. There was no way he was going to buy information from some shady street dealer they’d never met, who was the trusted source of a barman that was also a stranger ten minutes ago. There was absolutely no way.

A short walk and a few questions later, they found Tholo. 

Varian stared daggers at Hugo’s back as he led them through the market, “Just so you know, when we get kidnapped and robbed, it’ll be your fault.” He grasped his bag close to him. The market was so crowded that he had to grasp Yong’s shoulder and steer him through, lest he get trampled.

“Ah, that’s him.” Hugo pointed.

“Tall.” Yong breathed.

Tholo was indeed a very tall man, but decidedly less beefy than his barman friend. He had keen eyes and a slight hunch, and while Varian eyed him with distrust and kept Yong behind him, Tholo did look strangely friendly. 

“Hugo! So good to see you again! What are you after this time, hm? Floor-plans to the palace?” Tholo laughed good-naturedly, slapping Hugo’s shoulder. 

“You _know_ him!?” Varian figured he shouldn't really be surprised. They’d met Hugo when he’d been in the process of stealing from him, it wasn’t much of a stretch to believe he was on good terms with other criminals. “Why did you ask the guy at the bar then?”

“Oh, I wanted to look like I was doing something, and I made you look stupid, so that’s a plus.” Hugo said offhandedly, “Tholo, my friend, we’re here to look for a trial. It should be around or just outside the city. Any ideas for me?”

Tholo chewed his lip for a moment, then nodded, “Of course, I’ve always got bunches of ideas. But you know you’ll have to pay.”

Hugo looked back at Varian, holding out his hand, “I think we can cover the fee.”

“Uh, right.” Varian dug into his satchel, feeling very much out of his depth, and slightly offended that it had to be _his_ gold. Hugo’s eyes sparkled, daring him to argue. He swallowed his pride. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of starting an argument. He’d found that arguing with Hugo was like wrestling a pig. He got dirty, and the pig enjoyed it.

Hugo handed it over, and Tholo said, “Very good,” and tucked the small pile of gold into his pocket. “A trial, you say? Sounds a little like the training grounds of The Warriors of Sarin. They’re training right now, if you wanted to go talk to them. They’re not very friendly, but they're meant to help any citizen who comes to them. If that’s not what you’re looking for, I’m sure they’ll point you in the right direction.”

“Thanks so much.” Varian deadpanned, and looked towards the large, extremely obvious training grounds to the left of the market. A banner hung over the entrance to the grounds, and people in light blue jumpsuits with purple sashes sparred, and ran through obstacle courses. All of which Varian could see perfectly well from where they were standing. 

Tholo tapped his lip thoughtfully, “Come to think of it, the princess should be training with them today.”

Princess? She would most likely know of the trial. At the very least, point them in the right direction. Well, maybe Tholo wasn’t a complete waste of gold, then. 

“Thank you, Tholo, my man.” Hugo said jovially over his shoulder. They headed under the banner.

It was there, on the training grounds of The Warriors of Sarin, that they met Princess Nuru. 

The princess was was the youngest there, by far, but she was holding her own against the stocky woman with a long ponytail that she was sparring with. Her hair was pinned back with a star clip, and she wore one of the jumpsuits, but with a royal blue sash embroidered with golden constellations which glittered under the sun. She definitely looked the part of a princess.

“That’s who we need to talk to.” Varian said, and he had no doubts about that. 

“ _Her?_ She doesn’t look like much. Just one of those rich types. The sort that like pretending to be one of the common folk.” Hugo said, and Yong hummed in agreement, much to Varian’s despair. He didn't want Hugo to become a bad influence on him.

“You will not speak in such a way about Princess Nuru,” A girl having a water break near the entrance had heard them, and was cracking her knuckles menacingly. 

“Sorry, jeez. Someone pissed in _her_ breakfast this morning, am I right?” Hugo put his hands up placatingly and skittered away from her like a startled horse. 

“Hugo—“ Varian started to scold, hoping that Yong didn’t pick up Hugo’s way with people as well as his opinions.

“Hey!” The girl shouted, and drew up to her full height. She stepped into their path. “Who are you? I won’t let you near the Princess.” She pushed Varian back with one hand. He stumbled back into Yong. 

“Oi, watch the goods!” Hugo said, though she hadn’t touched him.

The girl scowled, “I’ll call the guards and have you escorted from the city. You look like a bunch of thieves if you ask me.”

“Oh, just him!” Yong proclaimed, pointing to Hugo, who groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes. Varian tried not to laugh.

“Okay, that’s it—!” She started to rush at them, but was stopped by a small hand on her arm. 

“Dina, it’s okay.” Princess Nuru stepped in front of her, and something about her instantly resolved the tension, like balm on a burn. Varian even saw Hugo relax slightly. Then her expression became stormy, “What do you want with my warriors?” She demanded. 

“ _Your_ warriors?” Hugo said, once again being rude at exactly the wrong moment. 

To Varian’s surprise, Nuru didn't get angry, just a little sheepish, “Well, they’re not mine _yet_ , but one day I’ll lead them! After years of training… Historically, The Warriors of Sarin are usually led by a female member of the royal family of Delphius. I-I mean, that’s what my dad told me…” 

“Amazing! Do you have special powers?” Yong asked, “I’m good at inventing, and fire.”

Hugo rolled his eyes, “How can you be _good_ at fire?” 

“Princess Nuru, it’s so good to meet you, and The Warriors of Sarin. I’m Varian.” He bowed, but she just laughed and shook her head.

“Just Nuru, please. So, what did you need?”

Varian stood up from his bow self-consciously, aware of the blood rushing to his cheeks, “Well… we’re actually here to face the trial of your Kingdom. I was wondering if you could point us in the right direction?”

Nuru did one better than that. 

Not only did she know exactly where the trial took place, she knew what it entailed and how to get to the totem.

She led them through the trial, which took place in a temple at the very peak of the mountain, and helped Varian and his companions retrieve the totem. It turned out that while she didn’t have any special powers, she was incredibly quick on her feet, and despite her size, she was the strongest among them. 

She fought air golems that looked like miniature hurricanes, beings of pure force that she somehow managed to kick through. She helped them all climb the pillars, told them not to look down at the 70 foot drop down the mountain. She even detailed how to get to the totem itself. 

Despite Nuru’s help, it had been a hard trial. They’d all flirted rather heartily with death, and without Nuru, they surely would've fallen to their deaths. It was a disquieting thing, Varian thought, to be reminded of your mortality. It was so easy to feel indestructible on a journey like this. And Hugo… He didn’t even want to think about what had happened on the podium with Hugo.

After collecting the totem, they were walking back from the temple, Hugo silent and petulant, Yong babbling nervously, and Varian confused, staring at the back of Hugo’s head. Nuru was silent too, but Varian thought she seemed to be deep in thought. 

After they reached the city gates, Nuru finally broke the silence, “Where are you guys headed next?”

“The Water Kingdom, Sudalind. My moms journal says we can find the next totem there.” Varian said. 

“Oh! That’s so far! Do you know the way?” Nuru twisted her sash around her fingers.

Varian shrugged, “I’m sure we’ll work it out.” He knew they’d probably struggle to find it, but they’d need a long rest and time to build up their alchemical repertoire before they could face another challenge. He just hoped the roads were easy to navigate.

“The roads that way are a labyrinth.” Nuru said, then noticed Varian’s despair, “Ah! But don’t worry, I can get you there. That is… uh—well, I wanted to come with you guys. Yong told me you’re going to the Eternal Library?”

“You’ve heard of it?” Varian said. 

Nuru tapped her lip, “My father told me about it. He said it contains the endless knowledge of the world. He sent some Warriors of Sarin after it, he thought it could hold the solution to the meteor showers. But… the warriors returned empty-handed. He didn’t know of the trials, and well…I thought I could help you if I came along. Maybe I can find something to help my people.”

“Will the Royal Family let you leave, just like that? What about the Warriors? I thought you were meant to lead them?”

Nuru flapped a hand at him, “My father will understand. Besides, if I find the solution to the meteors, we will have no need for the Warriors of Sarin. So…what do you think? Can I join you guys?”

Varian accepted her offer, much to Hugo’s irritation and Yong’s excitement. To tell the truth, Nuru reminded Varian of Rapunzel. She was a mediating force, and an excellent fighter. Hugo could complain all he liked, they needed her. 

Plus, Varian really wanted to help her and her people. If there was a solution to the recurring meteor showers, it _had_ to be in the Eternal Library, and Varian would do whatever it took to get them all there. 

Nuru asked to say her goodbyes to her parents, and reappeared at the city gates with a knapsack. She had changed into a beautiful blue dress. Varian wanted to tell her that she looked lovely, but Nuru looked like she was waiting for someone to comment, and that whoever did would get a fist in the face. She seemed much more comfortable in her Sarin jumpsuit. 

“It’s practical.” She explained, “Delphian’s rely on the stars to get around, we always have. I can read star-maps to navigate. I had them embroidered on my dress so I didn't have to keep pulling out paper maps.” 

“That’s amazing. You can read that?” Yong was already pulling the fabric this way and that. 

Nuru just smiled benevolently, like an indulgent mother. Varian thought she must have younger siblings that she cared about and felt glad Yong would have someone else to look out for him. 

“How long to Sudalind?” Hugo asked, and it was the first he’d said since the trial. He sounded frayed.

Nuru made a face, “It’s about a month’s journey.”

“Let’s get it over with, then.” He muttered and started stalking towards the stables. 

Varian considered going after him, trying to find some way to console him. Hugo had finally stopped his constant teasing and sarcastic comments, and Varian almost…missed it. It felt wrong for him to look so thoughtful, the stormy expression didn’t match with his impish features at all.

Varian shook the thought from his head. They just had to push onward. Like Hugo said, get it over with.

Once they’d retrieved Prometheus and Ruddiger, along with the rest of their luggage, they started the month long journey to the Water Kingdom of Sudalind. Varian knew it would be the longest they'd been on the road so far, possibly the longest he’d _ever_ been travelling without proper rest, but he couldn't help but feel like they were so much closer now. Ruddiger chittered on his arm.

Closer to the Library, to his mother, to returning to his father with something to be proud of.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Nuru a band of warriors because...it's what she deserves. 
> 
> Also I think i'm spelling Ruddigers name wrong but at this point I'm too scared to check


	3. On the Road

* * *

Two weeks on the road since leaving the Celestial Kingdom of Delphius had taken their toll on the group. Varian’s doubts about leaving home to follow his mom’s dusty almanac were starting to grow too huge to ignore. What had he been thinking? Why couldn’t he just settle for normalcy? Why did he _need_ an adventure? 

They’d almost died fighting through the trial of air. If anyone had been hurt, it would be his fault for bringing them into this. Yong was just a _kid_. They were all kids, really, even if Varian had thought reaching eighteen had made him wise. It had just made him reckless.

Now he had a group, friends who would follow him into danger with nary a backward glance. They trusted him. 

_If only they knew the whole truth of me._ The memories of his mistakes in Corona were scratching at the back of his mind. _They wouldn’t follow me then._ There was no point dwelling on his past mistakes. He thought he’d made his peace with them but his fatigue and doubts had brought it all crashing back. He had to try to work past them, or they were going to hold him back.

The journey just felt so endless, and when they were all tired and in a low mood, it felt even longer.

Though Princess Nuru had joined them, making the navigation of the labyrinthine roads much faster, it didn’t make them any easier to traverse. Yong complained at almost every step, so Varian had helped him onto Prometheus’s back, though he now had to carry his own luggage. 

Nuru was doing her best to keep everyone going. She told stories of her home in Delphius, of the Warriors of Sarin, and taught them how to navigate by following the path of stars, but everyone was too exhausted to really take anything in.

“I think we should set up camp soon,” Nuru said, uncertainty edging into her voice, “There’s an awful fog setting in, I won’t be able to navigate for much longer.”

Varian nodded numbly; she couldn’t continue to guide them without the aid of the stars. “We’ll stop at the next clearing we find.” He mumbled. 

Nuru shot him a questioning look, “Really? You’re normally the one who wants to keep pushing on!” She made goggles of her hands around her eyes and said in a bad imitation of his voice, “The trials wait for no one, and there is so much we have yet to learn from my mothers journal!”

“Science! Alchemy! And all that.” Yong piped up, happy to join in despite his exhaustion. 

Varian tried to shake his dark mood. It wasn’t fair to them, they’d left their homes to follow him. He had to keep his head up, for them. He snorted, “I’ve never said anything like that in my life. We can keep going if you want…but I thought you guys were tired?”

Yong blustered, “I need sleep! I refuse to walk another step.”

“You’re not even walking, Yong.” Nuru pointed out, tapping his foot which rested in Prometheus’s stirrup.

“Next clearing, then.” Varian smirked. “Is that okay with you, Hugo?” 

There was no reply. The fourth member of their party had been stormy from the moment they’d retrieved the air totem. Varian rolled his eyes. He knew he’d have to talk to him, but something about asking _Hugo_ of all people to talk about feelings left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Nuru rolled her eyes, “He’s too busy scheming, or planning out his smarmy quips. I know that’s all that goes on in that head of his.”

He watched Hugo, walking in shadow on the very edge of the path. 

In his mind, Varian replayed falling. They were at the end of the trial of air, the totem sitting on a podium so high it seemed to graze the clouds. He had climbed and made it to the top before anyone else, but he’d lost his balance somehow.

He remembered how the world had tipped up, up, up, as he went over the edge of the finish podium, his outstretched hand vanishing last over the edge. He had been reaching out to retrieve the air totem, but Hugo was already at the podium, hand already closing around it. He’d turned to gloat, turned just in time to meet Varian’s wide, terrified eyes.

Varian had yelled after him, his hand still thrust out towards him. He’d managed to catch himself on the edge, his fingers clinging desperately to the smooth stone edge of the podium. He could hear Nuru and Yong yelling from the next platform over, trying to find a way up to help him. They couldn’t have seen from their angle below, couldn’t have seen Hugo standing above him, watching.

As Varian’s strength had failed, and his fingers slipped, Hugo had watched, and watched and watched. Stared, eyes wide in terror that no doubt mirrored Varian’s. Terror, and something else. Indecision, perhaps. What he had been deciding, Varian didn’t know. It was like he was seeing another scene altogether. It must’ve only been a matter of seconds that Hugo hesitated, but to Varian it felt like an age.

Tears had sprung into his eyes as the effort became too much to bear, unable to think through his screaming muscles and blinding panic. He had looked up at Hugo, and said “ _Please.”_ Then he’d let go.

Hugo’s hand had closed around his wrist. The look of terror had vanished from his eyes, replaced with one of determination and guilt. Varian had grappled at him in desperation, letting himself be pulled back up. 

They had fallen back onto the podium together, Varian landing on Hugo’s chest, too exhausted to move. Then Hugo had done something strange. His hand, shaking, drifted through Varian’s hair. It lingered for just a moment, on the back of his head, pressing his face into Hugo’s shoulder. Long enough for him to know he hadn’t imagined it. Then Hugo had gently pushed Varian off of him and got to his feet, leaving Varian confused.

He laid on the podium for as long as it took to catch his breath again, and by the time he pushed himself up, Hugo had disappeared, and the totem was still in on its display. 

Varian roused himself from the memory of the last trial and looked away from Hugo, instead turning his mind to the road ahead. 

He tried to mentally prepare for whatever awaited them in the next kingdom’s trial, but his eyes kept betraying him and slipping back to watching Hugo. He must’ve felt Varian’s eyes on him, because he looked over abruptly. 

Varian shot him a vague smile and turned back to the road, hoping Hugo didn't think he’d been staring at him. The last thing he needed was for Hugo to know that he hadn't been able to stop staring at him since the trial. He couldn’t stop thinking of Hugo’s almost desperate touch as he had smoothed Varian’s hair. _What was that? Why had he_ —

“Hey.” Hugo had dropped into step next to him, his face turned to the dense forest. 

Varian feigned surprise, hoping Hugo would assume he’d just been lost in thought about the next trial, “Hm?”

“Can I talk to you-“ His hand went up to scrub over his stubbled undercut, “Are you…?”

Varian frowned at him. He’d never seen him so hesitant, so uncertain. “What is it?”

Hugo met his eyes glancingly, “I, uh—well don’t get used to this, but I wanted to apologise. ” 

“About what?” He said, though he once again thought of Hugo’s eyes as he stood over him, watching Varian’s fingers scrape the edge of the podium. 

Hugo sighed, “You know exactly what, you’re just too damn nice to call me out. What I did back there… It wasn’t you. It wasn’t—it wasn’t about you.” 

It _had_ been a spur of the moment reaction, the touch hadn’t been meant for Varian at all. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or not.

Hugo continued, “I was thinking about—I mean—I didn’t mean to hesitate like that. I froze up, I was stupid. You’re annoying, gods are you annoying, but you didn't deserve that.” He snatched a leaf from a tree as they passed it, crunching it between his thumb and forefinger, “So, I’m sorry.”

Varian shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant. “It’s okay, we all freeze up from time to time. It wasn’t your fault.” Something strange had happened with Hugo during the trial of air, something that was eating away at him. Varian intended to find out what. Hugo hadn’t mentioned the part afterwards, and perhaps it was better that they didn’t address it. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Just like that? You could’ve died.” Hugo huffed, “Then I wouldn't have done a very good job of getting you to the Eternal Library in one piece, would I?”

“Man, if you knew how many times I’d almost died!” Varian grinned, “It’s not even the first time I’ve fallen off a cliff.” 

“Well…You should probably avoid heights from now on, then.” Hugo snorted. “Don’t want to test the fates anymore than you already have. Your good luck’s gonna run out someday, Goggles.” He looked a little pained for a moment, then tapped one of the lenses over Varian’s eyes with a smirk.

Varian rolled his eyes at that, slipping his goggles up onto his head. He’d forgotten he was wearing them. 

“Guys, there’s a little grove up here, enough room for a fire. We should set up camp.” Nuru called from the front of the group. Varian looked up and saw her pointing into the forest. 

Yong gleefully jumped down from Prometheus and disappeared into the grove.

“Wait! No, Yong! Not right there—“ There was a small explosion from within the trees and Nuru sighed deeply, “Well, most of the camp is fire now, but it’ll do.”

Hugo brushed past him, “Well, maybe I should…” 

“Listen,” Varian caught Hugo’s wrist before he could move on, “I know there was a reason you froze, a—and maybe it has nothing to do with me, but I want you to know, you can talk to me. About anything.”

Hugo raised an eyebrow, “What’s this? Does this mean you _care_ for me? I thought I was only on this quest because you ‘Needed to keep an eye on me’?” He said with a smug grin, but he seemed to be holding his breath for the answer.

‘Keeping an eye’ on him was indeed one of the reasons Varian had asked first Hugo to join them, after catching him stealing the fire totem. He’d thought Hugo would be much easier to deal with if he was on their side. If he had known at the time that he was setting himself up for months on the road with a snarky thorn in his side, he might’ve reconsidered. 

Still, as much as he wished he could deny it, Varian _did_ care for him. He wanted to know him better, even if Hugo didn't want to be known. He was happy to have found an equal in alchemy, someone he didn’t have to slow down for, someone who understood. He’d never met anyone like Hugo before.

He cared for all his friends, happy to be amongst people who didn’t look at him and see all the wrong he’d done in the past. Even years after the fact, there were Coronian citizens who still remembered him as the criminal, who didn’t accept him as Royal Alchemist, who came to Rapunzel to ask why he was permitted to walk free. 

Varian softly punched Hugo’s shoulder, “Don’t be difficult. I care about everyone in this group. We have to have each-others backs if we want to make it to the Eternal Library. I know I can trust _you_. All you have to do is trust _me_.” He thought of Rapunzel’s sad eyes as she realised he had betrayed her. No matter what, he wouldn't mess it up with Hugo and the others. He wouldn’t let himself ruin his new friends.

Hugo looked shocked, and even blushed a little, but nodded and murmured, “Yeah, whatever, I got your back. Man, you really are serious, huh?” 

“Heh, well… who else do we have to look out for us? You’re my last option, obviously.” Varian said jokingly. “I’m gonna go help the others set up. That’s an awful lot of smoke…”

Hugo nodded, “Sure. I’ll find some firewood, Yong always burns the fire too hot so all the wood… Well, I need a second to think. I’ll be back.”

“Take as much time as you need,” Varian started to head towards the others at the grove and spoke over his shoulder, “If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m always here, okay?”

“Sure.” Hugo smiled vaguely, and disappeared into the dense forest.

* * *


	4. A Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a leetle chapter

* * *

When Donella showed up, Hugo was going to ask for a pay rise. He didn’t sign up for life-threatening trials. He _certainly_ didn't sign up for talking about his feelings. 

He scuffed a boot through the forest floor, sending pine needles and leaves scattering in his wake. He couldn’t believe he’d apologised. He couldn't believe he’d apologised to _Varian_.

But what he’d done, the way he’d hesitated…It wasn’t right. Varian may be a spoiled brat, a control freak, and a smug know-it-all, but he didn’t deserve to plummet to his death over a totem that may or may not eventually open a library. 

Donella wouldn't be happy if Ulla’s child died prematurely. Hugo had thought, however briefly, that things might be easier if Varian didn’t make it to the Library at all. It was a horrible thought, one that brought him back to what his attitude had been when Donella had first found him in the orphanage in Starksilber. 

_Now Hugo, what use is a dead pawn?_ She would tell him, over and over. He had been bitter back then, always hellbent on revenge on everyone who had ever hurt him. She taught him to see past his anger, to use it to help him towards his goals. Donella was the one who had always been there for him, the only one he’d ever trusted. 

But now…Now Varian was here, saying he trusted Hugo, saying that he wanted Hugo to be able to trust _him._ It was just so confusing. He thought of Varian’s soft hair beneath his shaking hand, how his pleading voice had grounded him back in the moment. How could Varian have that effect on him? When had he wormed his way into the short list of people who could make Hugo feel so unmoored? 

Hugo groaned and sat down amongst the leaves, his back against a thick tree stump. He watched a squirrel dance in and out of sight in the branches of a nearby shrub. He wished he could disappear into the forest, return to Starksilber, and never have to think about this mess of a feeling in his chest.

This was meant to be simple! It was meant to be an act. He was meant to play the part of the street-smart friend who ushered them through the trials, until they got to the end, and he could steal the totems from them. Here he was, actually considering asking Varian if he could talk out what was bothering him, explain why he’d hesitated at the trial.

Donella wouldn't have stood for hesitation. He would've got a cuff on the head for that, and sent back to train for weeks before she trusted him enough to take him on a mission again. Varian had just given him space, and told him he trusted Hugo, like he knew exactly what Hugo needed. He just _knew_. 

Hugo’s lip curled, and he picked up a large rock and hurled it at the squirrel. His anger had risen up like bile in the back of his throat, impossible to shove back down. He heard an alarmed squeak, but didn't watch to see if he’d hit it. 

_That’s it_ , He thought, _take your anger out on an innocent creature. That’s productive._

He hated that he was this torn up about something that Varian had clearly hardly even thought about. He was so quick to forgive him, he didn’t even ask why Hugo had been so weird. 

He heard hoofbeats behind him and tried to reign in his anger again. 

He couldn't let himself get so emotional this early on in the trials. He just had to keep pushing through. He would explain himself to Varian, when he could, and then he could wash his hands of it. He had to remind himself why he was here. He thought of Donella’s hand on his shoulder, her proud smile when he brought her the totems. The pile of cash. It would be worth it, in the end.

“Unravelling already, boy?” Donella’s voice came from behind him. 

He whirled around, scrambling to his feet. Donella didn’t need to know how confused he really was. “Fancy seeing you round these parts.” His voice, thankfully, came out honeyed and confident. “Out for a hike? Bit too green for you, isn’t it? You don’t really strike me as the nature type.”

Her boot crushed a bluebell in agreement. “You know what I’m here for.” 

“Yes.” He didn’t like how quickly he snapped to her attention, like a soldier. “The trial went as expected. We have the water totem. Oh, and Ulla’s kid brought along a princess from Delphius. I looked through her stuff, but she doesn't have anything good on her. Just sentimental stuff.” He tried to reference Varian with disinterest, hoping Donella wouldn’t ask about him.

“This is more important than stealing trinkets from a princess. This is bigger than any riches you’ll ever steal.” Her eyes were silver icy pools. He squirmed under her disapproving glare. “You’ll have no pay, and no home to return to if you get caught for doing something so stupid.”

“Right. Sorry, Don.” 

“Remember what you’re here to do. This group, they don’t know what they’re getting into. The child will only find pain if he pursues this path and retrieves his mother at the end. See that it doesn’t happen.” Donella walked back to where her horse was hitched at a nearby tree. “It may not feel like it, but you’re helping them. You must see it through.” Her eyes narrowed, as though she could see through his chest to the whirling ball of anger and confusion that had taken root in him. 

“When will you want the next update?” He called after her as she mounted her horse. 

“I’ll find you.” She said in a low voice, “See it through, Hugo.”

“Yes, Donella.” Hugo said quickly. He watched her ride away, feeling a little less complicated. She’d made it seem simple. Maybe it was. Maybe he was just getting too emotional. 

He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *


	5. Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a nightmare, Hugo talks about his past.

* * *

Varian finished boiling some particularly strong acid over the fire, and removed it with tongs. It was the first part of the process of making acid bombs, which came in handy during trials. He took it over to his makeshift work-station, laughing when Yong scrabbled out of his way. “It’s in steady hands, don’t worry. I’ve done this a hundred times.” 

Yong shook his head, “I’ve seen you trip over a hundred times!”

“It’s true,” Nuru hummed in agreement. “You _are_ the clumsiest person I’ve ever met, and Yong accidentally sets fire to almost everything.”

“Okay, I am _not_ —“ Varian stumbled over an exposed tree root and fell, launching the beaker of acid into the dark forest. “Ah.”

“Make that one hundred and one times.” Nuru said, trying not to giggle.

“That’s why I always wear gloves. Safety first.” Varian pointed up at them from where he was tangled in tree roots.

He stood with some effort, dusting himself off self consciously. Hugo, who’d disappeared to ‘think’, had returned about an hour ago, once the sun had set. He’d brought some fish back from a river he’d found on his walk, so no one complained about his absence when they built the fire.

Hugo, since returning, had been busy synthesising an explosive serum at his own alchemical work-station, and was now trying to stifle his laughter, “Goggles, acid works best if you keep it _in_ the beaker—Oh, but I’m sure you taught those trees a lesson they’ll never forget.”

“Yes, thank you, Hugo.” Varian ground out, but he was glad to see that Hugo had found his sense of humour again. Who knew a boy could sulk for two weeks about feeling guilty? 

A few, more successful, experiments later and Varian had a small batch of new and improved acid bombs. 

Nuru had made a stew of what little supplies they had left, which Hugo had remarked was an interesting skill for a princess to have and received a depressingly small portion for his trouble. Varian grinned as he accepted his large portion, sitting next to Yong and listening to his excitable chatter. 

Once the food was gone, they sat back and talked, not about the trials, or about the journey, but stories about home and friends they’d left behind. 

Nuru spoke wistfully about her Warriors of Sarin, and their adventures outside of the Kingdom. Yong piped up about his friends and his fire-master. Hugo offered little anecdotes of people he’d stolen from and what riches they didn’t deserve if they couldn't keep it safe from preying hands. Varian’s hands tangled in Ruddiger’s fur, nodding along, keeping quiet. 

Once again his eyes drifted up to watch Hugo, even when he wasn’t speaking. He sat stretched on the ground across the campfire, tinkering with a little mechanical mouse. His wireframes were low on his nose, his brow furrowed in concentration. Varian didn’t know what had changed, but suddenly felt like he saw Hugo in a slightly different light. It was like he’d put glasses on and things that had been blurred before were now clear. He noticed things about Hugo that he’d never given a second thought before.

He watched, when Nuru told them to was about time to get some rest, as Hugo methodically wound the mouse up and set it on the log behind him. Its eyes were two tiny yellow pinpricks in the low light. It was there to keep watch. Then he leaned back, balling his jacket underneath his head, and closing his eyes. 

Varian was still watching as he started to drift to sleep himself, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. 

* * *

He must’ve only been asleep for a few hours until he was gasping awake, cold and sweaty, heart pounding. He couldn’t remember exactly what he’d dreamt, only that it had been thick with panic and grief. Now that he was awake, he felt strangely guilty, a residual feeling from the nightmare. He couldn't remember specifics, but the guilty feeling was very familiar to him.

He heard a voice from above him. There was a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open. Ruddiger chittered at him urgently from where he sat on Varian’s chest.

He shot upright, upsetting Ruddiger, and almost smacked Hugo in the forehead. Propping himself on his elbows instead, he met Hugo’s eyes in sleepy confusion. “What?”

“I said, are you awake now?” Hugo said in a stage whisper.

Varian groaned and wiped the cold sweat from his brow with the back of his shaking hand, “Clearly.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” 

Varian shot him a glare that he hoped conveyed how redundant he thought that question was. His breath still came in short gasps, though his heart had settled down again. 

Hugo looked a little embarrassed, which was a new shade on him, “Okay, well, do you want to take a walk? That always helps me when I can’t sleep.” 

Varian felt a little off-kilter. This late-night Hugo seemed to be a side he’d never encountered before. There was no sarcastic edge to his voice. He sounded earnest. He wanted to help, seemed to be holding his breath for Varian’s reply.

He looked around and saw the others were still fast asleep, “As long as you’re not going to bury me in the woods, sure. I’ll come.” 

Hugo shook his head, again looking strangely sincere. “Of course not.” He offered Varian a hand in getting up. 

They were silent as they left the campsite. Hugo led them further into the forest, pointing out tree roots and other obstacles so that Varian wouldn’t trip. They didn’t speak until they emerged into another small clearing. There was a lazily babbling river bending through the middle, and the moon was impossibly bright above them. Somewhere along the walk, his breathing had evened out.

Hugo sat down on a moss-covered fallen log that looked over the river, and Varian joined him. They watched the water flow past, the moon-light shimmering over the surface like a starry sky had been poured into it rather than water. 

“Better?” Hugo asked.

“Much. Uh, thanks.” Varian said a little sheepishly. 

“You said I could tell you anything earlier. Is that still…on the table? Ugh, that sounded dumb—you just woke up, it can wait. Don’t worry—“

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me. Besides, it’ll take my mind off it,” Varian said quickly, shooting him a quick encouraging grin. “Whatever you need to get off your chest.”

“Okay. Uh, right.” He paused for a long while, composing himself. “It’s about—you know, uh, why I hesitated. I wanted you to understand.”

“Sure.” Varian nodded.

“So, there was this kid I knew, back in my orphanage. I, uh, I didn’t know her, not really, but she had decided she hated me.” Hugo stared out over the water, “So I hated her back, tenfold. She was playing out on the roof one day, with a few of the other kids, and I was watching them. We weren’t meant to be up there, but the matron never checked on us, so we always used it as a hiding place. I was watching her when she pushed one of the other kids. That group always played rough, but she didn’t push him hard. She didn’t need to. They were right near the edge. He fell onto the balcony below and broke his leg. It was an accident, but that didn’t matter.”

“Oh.” Varian said dumbly, shocked by Hugo’s sudden openness. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Hugo say more than a sentence that wasn’t dripping in sarcasm and confidence. 

“Yeah.” Hugo’s voice was almost a whisper, barely audible over the river, “The others turned on her, like a pack of wild animals. She was pleading, told them she hadn’t meant it, that it wasn't her fault, but they didn’t stop. A few of them grabbed her and lowered her over the side. They didn’t drop her. They let her catch onto the edge, and then they left her there and went inside for their supper. She wasn’t strong enough to pull herself up, I knew that. We weren't exactly healthy children. I heard her pleading, like a mewling kitten, begging for someone to help her, that she couldn't hold on. She knew they were already gone. She didn’t know I was there, listening.” 

Hugo turned to look at him, his eyes wild and misty in the moon-light, “I could have helped her, but I couldn't get past my hatred. I couldn't stop myself thinking that she deserved it, that if only she’d been a little kinder, she would have earned my help. I didn’t tell anyone. I followed the others back inside, and had a nice supper. I tried not to react when the matron told us one of the girls had fallen from the roof and been found dashed, half-dead on the street below.” His voice was bitter with sour remembrance.

“Gods, Hugo…“ Varian stretched out an arm, perhaps to comfort him, but ended up dropping it to the log and picking at the moss instead. 

“It was an unlucky fall, she said. Unlucky that she’d missed all the balconies and sloping roofs going down. I thought she’d just break her leg, like the other kid. I-I didn't mean to…” Hugo let out a heavy sigh, like all the life had gone out of him, “It’s why I hesitated, when you fell. I was thinking… Well, I thought you deserved to know.”

Varian didn’t know what to say. He wondered if it changed anything. He wondered if he saw Hugo in a different light now, knowing what he’d done. He found that, surprisingly, he didn’t. “It’s _okay_ , Hugo.”

Hugo looked at him again. Shock was quickly turning to a look of inexplicable frustration, “How can you still _say_ that?” 

Varian’s heart skipped as Hugo moved closer. He didn't seem to realise he was doing it. Varian swallowed, “It’s in the past. You were a kid. I won’t hold it against you.” 

“But _why_?”

“Because, despite all that I’ve done, there was always someone there to tell me I could be forgiven. That I wasn't lost forever, that I was—I don’t know—worth something? I want to be that person for you.” Varian said. 

“All that you’ve done?” Hugo frowned, disbelieving. “Goggles, you’re the most innocent person I’ve ever met. What, did you kick Ruddiger by accident or something? I’m sorry, I find even that hard to believe. You’re just as goody-two-shoes as the princess.” He snorted a laugh. The sarcasm had snuck back in, and whatever moment they’d just shared had fleeted, just like that. 

Varian’s mood turned sour. He pushed away from where they’d been seated and stamped off towards the edge of the river. His boots sunk into the silt.

“Hey, come on—“

He spun round to face Hugo, he felt unnecessarily angry, “You know, every time I think you might understand, you turn around and make everything so much worse!”

Hugo opened his mouth as if to quip back, but seemed to think better of it. Varian huffed in response to his stunned silence and turned back to the river. He was ashamed to feel tears burning in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't have cried had he been in his right mind, but the nightmare still weighed heavy on him, and they’d been waiting to spill over.

“I’m sorry. I know I always say the wrong thing…” Hugo’s voice had sobered now, unobtrusive. “I just meant that you’re a good person.”

Varian laughed humourlessly, “That’s not true.”

“Well, I’ve only seen you do good. It’s a little infuriating, honestly.” Hugo admitted. Varian heard the leaves crunch behind him as Hugo joined him next to the river.

They stood in silence while Hugo stared at the river and Varian sniffled quietly and thought of home.

“Your nightmare,” Hugo finally broke the silence, “What was it about?” 

Varian took a shaky breath, trying to fight off his tears, “I said I was forgiven. I never said I forgave myself. If you really think I’m a sheltered idiot from some backwater village, then you don’t know me at all.”

“Of course I don’t think that. I know you’re smart, so much smarter than any of us give you credit for. Not just with alchemy. I know you’re super annoying, and easy to make fun of. And I know you’re a good person because—“ Hugo rubbed his arm sheepishly, “—well, because you make me want to be better.”

Varian froze, shocked. He didn’t know he’d made that much of an impression on Hugo, to make him want to better himself. “You’ve chosen a pretty lousy role model, I hope you know that.” He laughed shakily, knocking Hugo’s shoulder with his own. 

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t make it any less true, Goggles.” Hugo said. 

Varian smile was bittersweet, knowing Hugo wouldn't think that if he really knew. What Hugo had done was an accident, and Varian… “We should head back. The sun’ll be up soon, the others will think—“

“Think what?” Hugo quirked an eyebrow that suggested he’d been thinking about something wildly different to Varian. 

“Get your mind out the gutter.” 

“Hah!”

They slowly began the walk back to camp, and Varian’s thoughts spiralled. Somehow, despite the turmoil of their late night talk, he felt a little better. “Never knew you were so soppy.”

“Oh, shut up. Don’t tell the others.” 

* * *


End file.
